


Your worst enemie = your greatest friend

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: “One day, young king;And I know you dislike magic.I know what it has caused you.And yet-You will find the man who is everything you despise.He -  will reveal himself to be your strongest ally.The greatest betrayal you shall ever receive,shall have been for your cause and yours alone.Your worst enemyshall reveal himself your greatest friend.”
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 24
Kudos: 686





	Your worst enemie = your greatest friend

**Author's Note:**

> so---- i wrote this to avoid my family on christmas. I hope you guys enjoy it :3  
> I didn´t beta read, so that might be a problem. But I guess, you´re used to worse

“One day, young king;  
And I know you dislike magic.  
I know what it has caused you.  
And yet-  
You will find the man who is everything you despise.  
He - will reveal himself to be your strongest ally.  
The greatest betrayal you shall ever receive,  
shall have been for your cause and yours alone.  
Your worst enemy  
shall reveal himself your greatest friend.”

This – this was the prophecy that was told to King Arthur himself by a druid.  
How they encountered him was of no matter. The druid had come towards the king himself. It was of his own choosing that he revealed himself a threat to the kingdom.  
And yet, there was no hate, no malice in his words as he approached the king of Camelot.  
It was hope rather than fear that spread from him.  
He didn´t deserve to die though. Even the king agreed.

But Arthur could not safe everyone. In fact – the druid had given his life for Arthur. 

However, these words, directed at “the once and future king”, hang on in his mind for month´s, if not years during his reign.  
Years of doubts in his fathers lessons. Doubts in the outlawed magic.  
Trust and mistrust in his allies and enemies.  
And in the end, he wasn´t sure whom to trust anymore. There were enemies he could trust. Friends he couldn´t. There were only few he felt safe around.  
The prophecy was spoken by a man whose prophecies were told to never be wrong.  
A man who had foreseen his own death and greeted it like a friend. 

So, this in mind, Arthur had made sure to check every single one of his allies. Just to see, if they were using magic in secret.  
Because this, Arthur was sure about. The man who was everything he despised, must be a sorcerer.  
However, King Arthur was not sure what to make of the whole betrayal for your cause thing. 

Every knight was questioned, asked, and made sure to swear to never use magic.  
Every royal advisor, every guest was interrogated. Kindly and in secret of course. No torture, no pressure. Some didn´t even know, they were questioned.  
Arthur was not as paranoid as his father. Especially, if the chances were that this sorcerer was on his side.

When the druid girl arrived, everybody believed that she were to be burned at the stake.  
Instead, she was asked to meet with the king in person. And – alone.  
No one. Not even Merlin was allowed in the throne room. Because Arthur had one question. And one question alone.

“You are Emala, daughter of the most famous seer of the druids. You must know who the sorcerer is. The traitor in our midst.”, he asked. “When you answer me, you shall be free.”  
The druid´s daughter looked at him with kind eyes.

“What if I don´t tell you? He is a sorcerer. One of our kind. Why would I betray him.”

Arthur frowned at her, as he walked around the empty room, thinking.

“If this sorcerer of yours is truly on my side. Then why are you protecting him? He is the one who betrayed you! You are my enemies.” The question hung in the air for a while, as the druid daughter kept smiling to herself. 

“You truly are the once and future king. You know nothing of your destiny.  
I shall not tell you who it is and if it costs my life.  
But know this: The druids call him Emrys. Emrys is the strongest and most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived.  
Neither is he on our side, nor is he on yours.  
We are on his side, just as you are. You just don´t know it yet. 

Magic, young king, is neither good nor evil. Magic is everything that surrounds you. It is in the heart of your people, in the life´s of your man. Even within yourself.  
Life is magic, and magic has given life to you. You know this.  
Magic always has a price, but magic is also a gift. Nobody chooses to use magic. Magic chooses the one who wields it.  
But the user can choose how to use it. And your friend has learned to use magic for you. It is you who decides whether that is a good or a bad thing.”

There is was again. And Arthur listened on to these words a few seconds after they were spoken. Wondering about one thing in particular.  
“Why do you call me the once and future king?”

“Because it is who you are. It is what the druids call you. As Emry is the name we have given the sorcerer.” She kept on smiling. 

“Why can´t you tell me his real name.”

“Because you have to find it for yourself.”

“How do I find him?”

“Follow your heart.”, she said. 

\--------------------------------

“I really don´t know what to do, Merlin.”  
“Sire?” Arthur cursed himself. Right, Merlin didn´t know about the prophecy. And he shouldn´t be bothered with this.  
He was just a servant. A bad servant, true. Even though - as bad as he was a servant, as great he was a friend.  
Well, kind of. He wasn´t that bad a servant.

In fact – Merlin was one of the few people Arthur would trust with his life – has trusted with his life multiple times and never been disappointed.  
Maybe he could trust him with this. 

“I – you know. I don´t know what to do with the druid girl. She is a sorcerer. But she´s also just a child and she has done no harm to my kingdom.  
We´ve been alone in that throne room and she has not even tried to attack me.”

“Speaking of which. What were you talking about?”

“I – er – was just trying to see what she knows about the druids and tried to earn her trust.”, he lied. 

Merlin looked at him strangely.  
“I would say – if you think she´s a kind person who wouldn´t do any harm to your kingdom, you could get her home to the druids.  
It would be good to have at least one of them on our side.”

“I can´t do that.”

“Why not?”, Merlin finally sat down next to him on the bed. Arms resting on his knees as he listened to Arthur. 

“Because she is a sorcerer.”, Arthur replied. 

Merlin waited for more. But nothing came. 

“Arthur, -”, he started. And Arthur knew, when Merlin called him Arthur, this was personal, this was honest and eager advice. And it would be one of those moments, when Merlin would say something wise, without pressuring Arthur on a certain decision.

“The druids are peaceful people. And believe it or not, I´ve met many of them who did not just attack us. You´ve helped save Mordred, the druid boy when your father was king. Because it´s what you believed to be right. And I think, deep down you know what you believe to be right now as well.”

Arthur nodded slowly. It was true. He knew what he wanted to do. But the law -

“Why do you trust my decisions so much, Merlin?”

Merlin smiled at him, as though there was a secret that only he knew.  
“Because you´re the once and future king. You are destined to be the greatest king this land has ever seen.”, he said and stood up to tend to his chores. 

Arthur sat there, his head tilting up at that. This was not the first time Merlin had called him that. And yet, he only noticed now -  
“Merlin!”, he said and Merlin stopped in his tracks. 

“Yes?”, he said, the smile still soft on his face. 

“Nothing -”, Arthur mouthed, as he realized he didn´t know how to phrase this.  
\- it´s what the druids call you -, is what the girl had said.  
Arthur had never thought of questioning the loyalty of his servants. Especially Merlin. Maybe it was time he did.

\---------------------------------------------

“I´ve decided that the druid girl is to be escorted back towards the hideout of the druids.  
We shall come in peace and not attack them any further, unless they hurt our kingdom.  
Since the druids don´t live too far away, and the lands they travel through are safe enough, I shall send Merlin with her.  
So the druids can be certain that we won´t attack them. The knights would only scare them away.”, he said carefully, knowing fully well that Merlin must be paling behind him. 

“But sire, “, Gwain started, almost outraged at the proposition of his king.  
“Merlin is just a servant! He can´t possibly protect himself!”

“I have the utmost trust in my servant, Gwain. Thank you. Merlin, go and prepare.”

“Are you crazy?”, Merlin spoke completely out of terms and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“She´s a druid! She – she knows magic! Gwain is right, what if she attacks me?”  
Arthur took a deep breath.

“She won´t. I assure you. Just go.”  
Merlin left for the door with that, looking around the round table to find someone else who would speak up for him. But Arthur´s decision was final.

“Merlin.”, Arthur stopped him again, as Merlin turned around, hope in his eyes.  
“Trust me.”

Merlin´s shoulders relaxed, just as his frown did. He nodded, then disappeared. 

“Sire, with all due respect, but Merlin can´t possibly defend himself. If anything happens -”

“That´s enough, Percival. We´re not letting him go alone.”, Arthur sighed and the knights perked up in confusion.

“I have reasons for this that I can´t tell you yet.  
But I shall follow him personally. I want Gwain and Lancelot to come with me. There is something I need to know.”

Then, the room became quiet once more. At the same time it seemed the chattering and mental discussions had peaked to the max.

\-----------------------------------

Wow, Arthur must hate you. Sending you through these woods all alone.”, the girl said. She was barely 16. She was a bit sassy, but kind. And she sounded like she was trying to mess with Merlin.

Merlin still hasn´t said a word, as he followed her through the woods on the path they knew so well. Little did he know Arthur, Lancelot and Gwain were following them at a safe distance. 

“I mean – I know you´re a servant, but he´s practically sending you off to die.”, she said sarcastically, waiting to madden Merlin.  
“Quite similar to Uther, if you ask me.”, she nudged him in the shoulder, as she staggered forwards.

Arthur wanted to hit her so bad. Not because she made fun of him, but because he didn´t want to see Merlin upset. To his surprise, Merlin spoke up.  
“Arthur -”, he started, sending chills down Arthur´s spine with the certainty that came from his voice. What would he say? What did he truly think of Arthur? What did he say about him, when Arthur wasn´t there?

“- is a fair and just king. Uther couldn´t even compare. You don´t know him. But the fact that you´re still alive proofs that.”

Arthur´s eyes widened, as he felt Gwain grinning at him. As if to say - “see, he may make fun of you a lot. But he cares deeply about you.”

“But he´s sending you off to bring me home. If anything happens to you -”

“Nothing is going to happen. The path is safe, Arthur knew that when he send us off.”

“What if something does happen? You can never be sure.”, her humor suddenly turned serious as she realized Merlin wasn´t buying into her game.  
“I can handle myself. Thanks.”

She pouted, while Arthur hid behind a tree. Watching and listening from afar.  
“Sire -”, Lancelot started.  
“Why are we following Merlin?”, his tone was worried. As though there was something about this he didn´t quite trust. That made him slightly afraid for Merlin.

“To make sure he´s safe.”, Arthur whispered back. “Now be quiet.”

The most part of the day, Emala kept on talking. About the druids mostly. And then, when it got dark, and the knights became tired, she mentioned something else.  
Something that Arthur was sure would make Merlin freak out. He had to, or else the idea that had started to manifest in Arthur´s mind would grow stronger.

“I´m honestly surprised that this king is destined to bring back magic to this kingdom. I can´t imagine him do that, with how he despises magic an all that!”

Arthur held his breath. What?  
This was supposed to be his destiny? To bring back magic? He almost missed Merlin´s first answer in hours.  
“Arthur has been betrayed by magic. His enemies rely on it. He has been taught to hate magic by his father since he was a child. He never sees the good things in magic. He doesn´t know that magic has saved him more often than not.  
He doesn´t know the sorcerers who help the people raise their crops and heal their diseases.  
It´s not his fault he can´t trust magic yet. I´m sure he will come around.”

Gwain stared at Arthur, he felt it too. “good magic?”, he whispered. Lancelot, however, seemed to hold in his breath as though he wanted to say something, but didn´t dare to.  
All while Arthur kept staring at his oblivious manservant. 

Merlin was – not against magic?  
But – he has seen what the sorcerers do as well. He has seen all of it. He has fought against them as well! But then -  
Arthur remembered. Merlin´s best friend had been a sorcerer. He had confessed the day he died. 

And he grew up in Cendrid´s kingdom – where magic was not outlawed.  
It was at the border to Camelot, so many hearts were devided in the village. Maybe Merlin had more than one magic user as a friend?  
Maybe that´s why he used the name the druids had given Arthur to address him?  
To assure him of his destiny? What if Merlin was friends with druids? Whom was he kidding, of course Merlin was. Everyone liked Merlin.  
Everyone.

Arthur bit his lip as he felt Gwain´s and Lancelot´s stares on him. 

\----------------------------

It got dark, and the knights were faced with another problem. How were they supposed to – not freeze in the night, when they had no fire to warm them?  
After all – Merlin was not supposed to detect them. Neither was the druid girl.

So, they tried to get as close to their fire as they could, without being detected. 

Close enough, they could hear the quiet voice of the druid girl speak up once more. 

“Merlin?”, she asked, as Merlin went and put more fire in the fireplace.  
Merlin made a sound, rather than being polite enough to actually answer.

She didn´t say anything, as she stared into the flames, eyes far far gone.  
And then, she opened her mouth again.  
“My father has foreseen this night. Before he died, I mean. He send me off to Camelot. He told me, I was destined to find the great sorcerer Emrys. That he would guide me.  
It would be tonight that the greatest sorcerers secret would be lifted. Freedom would come to this land and magic will be outlawed no more.  
But -”

She sighed, as Merlin stopped his work to face her again. Eyes wide, as though this prophecy was about him, not the sorcerer.  
Arthur held his breath as well. Tonight, Emry´s secret should be lifted? Magic should no longer be banned? Many emotions flooded his mind. None of them made sense.  
They were contradicting, without any goal or direction. 

Lancelot stared between them. Between Merlin and Arthur, but Arthur couldn´t see the silent inner monologue Lancelot was dealing with right now.  
All while Gwain seemed completely confused. He wouldn´t understand what magic had to do with this. Who was Emrys? What prophecy.

“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I was certain that the man who would guide me, would be Emrys. That him and Arthur would come with me tonight. Arthur should be here.  
And you – you servant should not have accompanied me but Emrys. Emrys alone! The prophecy can´t be wrong and I don´t understand what is happening!”

Merlin stood there, quiet, as he looked around, trying to make sure they were not overheard.  
The knights held their breaths even more.  
Merlin was not allowed to sense them. He shouldn´t. This was getting dangerous. No – Merlin was no threat. He would understand why Arthur had done this.  
Merlin was a good and brave man. Or else he would not be here.  
But Arthur would not get his answer. And that was what scared him. Because he didn´t want to doubt Merlin. 

“Arthur? I know you´re here!”, Merlin shouted, as the girl flinched in surprise.  
Arthur froze as Gwain looked defeated, but also relieved. Like a child who had been forced to play hide and seek and just finally lost the game. 

Lancelot kept waiting for a command from Arthur. And Arthur decided in a quick decision: “stay were you are!”, he mouthed. But his knights understood. 

Merlin wandered around once more, looking behind trees, but not finding what he was searching for. Ha, Arthur made a mental note. He was a lot better at hiding than Merlin gave him credit for.

“I don´t know why Arthur is not here.”, Merlin finally said.  
And, oh god. Arthur had guessed right that Merlin was bluffing earlier. He sighed in relief, as Gwain stared at him in confusion. - As he kept doing tonight. 

“Emala, why is it so important that Emrys is traveling with you?”

She looked at him and smiled, as she grabbed for her bag. “I guess, I can trust you, since you seem not to hate magic, like most of Arthur´s men do.  
The reason why I came to Camelot is – this.”, she said and held up something that looked like -

“A dragon egg.”, Merlin´s paranoia subsided immediately as he approached the girl and the egg immediately.  
“Yes- how did you -”

“How – where did you find it?”, he interrupted her, as he inspected the egg more closely.  
“It was – hidden in the vaults of Camelot. In a secret chamber only the druids know of.  
From long before Camelot existed. It is an egg that is almost ten thousand years old. I´m supposed to destroy it, before anyone will use the dragon for their cause.”

Arthur dared to take a look at the egg, as he moved around the tree a bit. The druid wanted to – destroy it? And that´s what she took the risk for?  
That´s why she came to Camelot? If Arthur had known – he would have destroyed the egg himself. And he knew Merlin would do the same -

“No.”, it was but a whisper, but it caught Arthur off guard.  
“What do you mean, no? It has to be destroyed. You have no idea what some people would do to -”

“Dragon´s can not be manipulated by men. Only by dragon lords.”, he said.  
“You know as well as I do – that dragon lords don´t exist anymore. There are tools to manipulate the dragons, especially the young ones. There is no one who could kill this dragon, if that happens -”

“Nobody should kill them! There are only two other dragons left. Their species is endangered. It is the destiny, the purpose of every dragon lord to ensure that they´ll survive.”, Merlin said and Arthur couldn´t help but stare at his other two men. At Gwain, who was trying to mouth his questions to Arthur, while Lancelot just stared at the ground in a mix of emotions.  
Arthur understood. He felt similar.  
Merlin wanted to – safe – the dragon. 

“You want to – to let him free? But – what will we do, if the dragon attacks us?”  
“They won´t, I promise.”, Merlin´s face sounded happy, soft and full of joy. As though he was going to watch the miracle of life soon.  
“We can´t wake him up! You must be crazy! If Emrys was here he -”

“Would tell you exactly the same. This dragon will be born tonight.”, Merlin said, as he gently took the egg from her. She let him, wonder and a weird mixture of trust and suspicion in her eyes.  
Arthur realized he was still holding his breath, so he took another, hoping he wouldn´t be too loud. 

Because this dragon could not be born tonight. And Merlin wouldn´t be able to. Arthur knew how dragons were born. Only a dragon lord could give them their name. Only a dragon lord could help them be born. 

“Merlin! You are acting against your king!”, the druid girl whispered.  
“I´m not. These dragons will help protect Camelot.”, he said, certain of himself.

Arthur was about to reveal himself. Merlin couldn´t mean that. 

“You can´t control them! Only a dragon lord can! And you know what! Uther killed them all! And the last one died as Balinor decided to help your king! You were there! I´ve heard the rumors. He died in your arms!”, she stood up, almost mad.  
Merlin froze at the mention of Balinor. Arthur remembered as well. He remembered how devastated Merlin had looked, as he had realized the last hope for Camelot had died to safe him.  
Well – somehow Arthur had defeated that dragon, but still …

“The gift of the dragon lord - “, Merlin began, and the knights perked up.  
“Is given from one man to the other. It is inherited by the oldest son.”, he said, his voice clear, but filled with sadness.  
Arthur´s mouth opened slightly. What was Merlin talking about? Did this mean, there was one more dragon lord out there? One who might not even know about his gift yet?

“Balinor – was my father.”, Merlin whispered. And Arthur heard it.  
It was as if time slowed down. 

“You mean -”, the girl stepped back, almost falling over the stone she had sat on.  
“I am the last dragon lord.”, Merlin said, without looking at her, as he put his hands on the egg and spoke in a deep and dark language, that Arthur didn´t understand. 

“Azhlia”, he said and Arthur could see a glow coming from his eyes. He heard the egg cracking open, he saw the baby dragon open it´s dark black eyes.  
And -

Arthur couldn´t move. 

“It means freedom in the language of the dragons.”, Merlin whispered, as he smiled at the baby dragon. Emala, the druid girl, stared at him in shock.  
“But – you´re – you´re a servant – you can´t be – You are Emrys.”, she whispered, as she realized what all this meant.  
Arthur fell on his knees. What the actual -

No – Merlin wasn´t. He couldn´t be – no – no no no no no -”

“I am.”, Merlin laughed. “Just look.”, he said and formed his hands to a ball. As he opened it again, even the dragon was mesmerized at the sight.  
A butterfly. A blue, glowing butterfly flew from his hands. It flew around the young new born dragon, making it run after it.

“But – but – you´re a servant! You could have – you !”, she said, unable to form actual sentences.

Arthur was shuddering and shivering now. He had trusted Merlin with his life. Him and his knights. They had been protecting each other – they – They had protected Merlin, setting their life´s on the line. Some actually died for him. Were those tears that Merlin had shed not been honest?  
Then again – Emala was right. Merlin was his personal man servant. He could have killed him, if he wanted to. 

“I was born to serve Arthur. And I am proud of that. I have only ever used my magic for him and I am not going to stop now.”

And it was then, that the tales began. That Emala asked him to tell him everything that had ever happened in Camelot, with Merlin there.  
How he realized he had magic.  
There were things Arthur had never known. Things that he never considered. Some he had wondered about, but put the the thoughts aside.  
Questions he used to have, were suddenly answered. It was as if Arthur had just finished a puzzle and realized now, that the picture he had made wasn´t at all what was written on the box outside.  
And Merlin had all the missing puzzle pieces. 

They were laughing about these stories. Many times, Merlin was the one in the story who had caused the mess. Other times, he was the one solving the problem. Or the key to master them.  
Merlin was talking his heart out to her. He was sad at times, laughing at others, scared at the next.  
And Arthur couldn´t help but listen. 

Lancelot kept listening too, but he seemed defeated, rather than surprised and Gwain? Gwain stared at the ground. Unable to talk.  
It had been a miracle already that he had been so quiet up until now. And yet, he managed to be silent for the rest of the night.

“And Arthur knows nothing of this? He doesn´t know any of the times you saved his life?”, Emala asked.  
“No.”, Merlin sighed, the relieved expression tensing to guilt and worry. Not – however – fear.

“Are you afraid he would kill you? I mean – sure he´s your friend and all -”

Arthur wondered at that as well. What will he do, now that he knows all of this? These things that Merlin did. Those other things he never asked credit for. What was his goal with all this? Why was he -”

“I´m not afraid he´ll kill me.”, Merlin laughed, watching the dragon run after the butterfly. They were still at this. The stamina of a dragon should never be underrated. 

Arthur blinked.  
“No. That´s not it. Arthur is my friend. And everyone around him has been going on and on about magic. His father had despised it, his enemies have used it against him. His friends, who turned out to have magic, became his enemies.  
I don´t want him to think that I – I don´t want to trouble him. I don´t want to see him break when he realized that I´ve betrayed him too.  
I don´t want to see him struggle with everything he believes.  
Arthur is a good man. And he will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Maybe he already is. But I don´t want to see him end up all alone and miserable like Uther was.  
Arthur deserves better than that.”, Merlin said. 

And Arthur broke. Tears flooded his eyes and his mind at these words. 

“But you are Emrys! It is your destiny to ensure that magic comes back to Camelot!”, she now hissed. “You are the only one who can assure that -”

“I am the only one who can assure that Arthur is safe!”, Merlin glanced at her, seriousness in his eyes.  
“Of course I want magic back in Camelot. But Arthur is my friend! I´d rather give up on magic than loose that.”

It was quiet after that. Arthur thought he could hear the tears drop to the ground, but that wouldn´t sound any different than rain falling from trees. 

\-------------------------------

Arthur was sure now that Merlin would be safe. More than safe, to be honest.  
He lead the other knights back to Camelot, after he saw the druids kneel before Merlin as soon as they had reached their camp.  
Merlin didn´t look very happy about it, but accepted their kindness anyway. 

However, Merlin would stay with them for a while, so it seemed, so Arthur, Gwain and Lancelot had more than enough time to travel home.  
Arthur was busy with his thoughts. He would listen to neither Gwain nor Lancelot, as he had to think about everything he´s heard so far. 

There were so many things that Merlin had hidden from him. How?  
Merlin – clumsy reckless Merlin who had never been able to keep a secret.  
It made no sense. And yet, it made so much sense. 

“Arthur -”, Lancelot tried again and again. But Arthur waved him off, as he went for his chambers to think.  
He needed time to process what he had seen.  
There was another dragon in Camelot. It were three now? There should be only one. And yet.  
It had almost not even faced Arthur when Merlin had called that giant Dragon who´s name seemed to be Kilgarrah with that same deep voice from before that night before.

The giant dragon was the same that had attacked Camelot and that Arthur thought he had defeated. Then again, it was weird that they never found his corpse. And the dragon had bowed to Merlin.  
To Arthur´s manservant.  
Like the druids as well. With a word Merlin had demanded that the Dragon would take care of the new dragon. And the dragon had bowed to his will. 

Merlin was supposed to be weak and yet, these powerful creatures were bowing to him.  
Those druids too.  
What kind of power was Merlin hiding? And if he was so powerfull, why did he only use it to make that butterfly?  
That beautiful butterfly...

Arthur stared at the ceiling. He hadn´t even bothered to lay on his bed. He lay on the floor.  
It helped him think.  
Merlin has always served this kingdom. He had made decisions for Arthur at times that Arthur hadn´t even known about.

The destiny of this kingdom, Arthur had always believed rested on his shoulders since he became king. Now he knew he was wrong.  
The destiny of this land had rested upon the shoulders of his manservant. He alone was responsible for the safety of his king. He alone could deal with the magic problems that they faced every day.  
And he had to fear the stake when he used it. No matter what for.

Arthur thought of Merlin. What would Merlin do, if he was faced with this situation.  
The thought hit him in a split second. And he realized just how much depended on Merlin´s opinion. Because Merlin was honest to him.  
Because Merlin thought of him first. 

Even behind his back. And he never asked for any credit.  
And there they were again. The tears in the corner of his eyes. Had he wronged Merlin so deeply, for so long?  
Or had Merlin wronged him after all?

Arthur hadn´t known anything about Merlin, he realized. He never even knew the name of his father. He never asked. And yet, he had asked so much of Merlin. Not just physically, but also mentally. How many times had Merlin risked his life for Arthur?

Merlin was a good man. Magic was evil. How could Merlin be magic? One of these believes had to be wrong.  
And Arthur had to decide which one.  
The more he thought about it – the more he thought of the things he had heard from Merlin these two days that he had followed him – the more he finally processed what – who Merlin was – the closer he got to his final decision. 

\-------------------------------------------

Merlin returned, tired but relieved. It had been a long time since he could talk about his magic with someone. Whatever that prophecy was, the girl had tried to follow, he had put it in the back of his mind. Better to just roll with what the future brought.  
This wasn´t his first prophecy, after all. 

The castle was busy. They were decorating the castle for some kind of announcement from the king. Which was – odd. Merlin didn´t remember Arthur talking about anything important. And apart from the secret talk he had with Emala, Arthur had barely any secrets from Merlin.  
So Merlin went back to greet Gaius and his best friend Gwen. 

Then he went for the stables to do his regular jobs and clean Arthur´s armor – which looked like he had worn it for days – but like – on a hunting trip or something.  
Well – he knew Arthur was still in the castle, so nothing had happened to him. That was nice to know. 

When he went for the throne room, were the round table was, he stopped at the decorations in the room. The added seat next to Arthur´s one.  
As he entered, he saw all the night sitting there, discussing something he couldn´t quite understand.  
“Who is the extra seat for?”, one of them asked. It was Leon.  
“And where is Arthur again? He hasn´t come out of his room in days. Gwain, Lancelot, what happened?”

“What are you talking about?”, Merlin asked, as suddenly all heads turned towards him.  
Most knights looked happy to see him. And then – then there was Gwain and Lancelot. Both of them stood up immediately. The scratching of their chairs on the ground surprised their neighbors.  
Gwain stumbled back, as his chair fell over and he hit his head. 

“Gwain!”, Merlin shouted and ran towards his friend, who was moving, trying to get away from Merlin. “Gwain – what´s wrong – what -”

“Merlin.”, Lancelot called out, his voice shivering, in pain and worried beyond believe.  
“They know.”

Merlin froze. His eyes widened, as his hands moved away from Gwain. “You – what?”, Merlin asked, while Lancelot came around, to bear him in a giant hug. Which most of the other knights stared at in confusion.  
“Arthur, Gwain and I followed you and Emala through the woods. We overheard you. They know everything.”, he explained. Merlin stepped back from him.  
“What?”, he almost screamed, as the crowd got up and gathered around him. Merlin paled in fear.

“Does Arthur-?”  
“We haven´t seen him since we came back. He must have talked to George of something. They are to prepare the stake for something.”, he whispered. 

“No -”, Merlin whispered, tears dropping from his eyes.

“Lancelot, stop it, you´re scaring him!”, Leon tried to intervene, but was interrupted by Gwain.  
“Scaring him? Scaring Merlin? I hardly believe he´s scared of anything!  
And you, Lancelot! You knew all along, Lancelot?! You bastard! Fuck, Merlin, I thought we were friends!”, Gwain had tears in his eyes as well. As well as fear. Fear from Merlin and the other knights recognized that. And it scared them.

“Merlin, there is still time, you can leave! To Cendrid´s kingdom. Your mom, anywhere. Just -”

“No.”, Merlin whispered, as he turned around. 

Then, they heard steps. Slow and dark and loud footsteps.  
Arthur Pendragon, clothed in his best, strongest armor was standing before them. 

“You´re back, Merlin.”, he said, his face blank, as the knights put on a different stance. Except for Gwain and Lancelot.  
“If you try to hurt him, know that you´ll have to fight me first!”, Lancelot spat out at Arthur, who stared at him in wonder. 

“Step aside, Lancelot. This doesn´t concern you.”, Arthur demanded.

“No! Merlin is my friend, I won´t-”

“You have sworn loyalty to your king. Don´t commit treason now.”, Merlin interrupted him. 

Lancelot stared at Merlin, just as the other knights did. Just as Gwain did. Just as Arthur, who looked like he wanted to say the exact same thing to Lancelot just seconds ago.

The silence between them stretched for a while. 

“The stake is ready for you, Merlin.”, Arthur whispered. And this – this got the greatest response from the knights anyone has ever seen.  
“What the hell?”, Leon shouted, as other knights chimed in. However, Merlin didn´t even waver. 

“Go there now.”, Arthur said, waiting for Merlin´s response. 

Merlin stared at the ground beneath him, then at his friend. The king. Then – without another moment of hesitation, he walked passed his king.  
“I´m sorry.”, he muttered, as he followed the order he was given. 

Arthur didn´t look back at him. 

“Sire! You can´t be serious.”, Leon almost cried. Percival seemed to physically fight himself from attacking his king. Many other knights seemed to feel the same.  
“Gather outside. I will explain soon enough.”

Then he turned around as well, as the other knights hesitated to follow.  
Even Gwain, who was still on the floor, tried to understand what was happening.  
“I – what?”, he muttered again and again.  
Lancelot helped him up, despite all the struggle. He didn´t say anything though. As Merlin had already spoken for himself. 

\-------------------------------

It had been a long time, since a sorcerer had been burned at the stake.  
And each time, more people had screamed and mourned for the sorcerer. Some believed the sorcerer was evil, true.  
However, when they saw who was to be burned today, no one cheered. No one said a thing.  
Everyone knew and adored Merlin.  
Everyone knew how loyal and close he was to Arthur. If Arthur were to burn him -  
Let´s just say he could have killed his father and his people had been more ok with him as their king. He could have been Uther and people would have accepted him more easily. 

The crowd got bigger and more desperate and more afraid and hopeless.  
Merlin stood in the middle of the pile of wood. He had gone there on his own behalf. He wasn´t tied to the stake. He just stood there, waiting for someone else to do it. But nobody did. 

Gaius was up there with Arthur, trying to talk him out of it.  
Trying to assure him that Merlin was just a man, no sorcerer. But it was too late for these lies. 

Merlin knelt down before his king, as Arthur held up his hand for the other citizens to be quiet.

“We have gathered here today to see a man on the stake who is more than any of us knew.  
A man we trusted. A man we believed we could trust with everything we are, with everything we have. “  
People exchanged glances. What was going on? Merlin had betrayed them?

“This man down there: Is my manservant Merlin. Yet – I have learned he has other names.  
The druids call him Emrys. It is the name of a sorcerer.”, Arthur continued, waiting for the responses of the people. The whispers grew louder, as they stepped back in fear or laughed in disbelieve.

“Is it true, Emrys, that you are the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived?”, Arthur asked.  
And finally, all the stares turned to Merlin again. Not to Arthur, to Merlin.

“It is what the druids believe.”, Merlin said quietly, but loud enough that Arthur could hear him.  
“So, do you agree, that with your death, magic can be banned from this land for all eternity?”

Merlin looked at him strangely. “No.”, he said honestly. “Magic will find a way.”

“But you are magic itself, are you not?”, Arthur asked. And the muttering grew louder once more. 

Merlin nodded, receiving nothing but gasps. 

“Name one reason, why I shouldn´t burn you right now.”, Arthur said, and he was shuddering himself now. 

Merlin bit his bottom lip. “Because you would be burning a friend.”, he said.  
Arthur sighed.  
“You betrayed my trust.”, he said simply. “You´ve committed treason against your king.”

“I have never betrayed you.”, Merlin said. “I would never.”, he said even louder. 

“So you would die for me, at the stake?”, Arthur asked. 

Merlin smiled at him tiredly, as he opened his mouth. But he didn´t say much. In fact, it were his eyes that said it all. They were glowing bright gold as he held out his hand for the wood underneath him. “Forbearnan”.  
A flame broke out from the wood, blinding everyone around him, as it went up higher than it was supposed to.  
“It is not death I fear, Arthur. I only fear to loose you.”, he said as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

And Arthur, eyes wide, and in shock, stopped thinking for good as he jumped down the balkon in an impulse decision.  
Merlin, confused as ever, used his magic to make him land safely, as his own feet started being licked by the flames.  
After that, Arthur stormed forward and pulled him out of the flames.

“You fucking idiot, Merlin!”, he said, as he held back his own cusses. The flames were hotter than he had imagined. 

And a second and hundreds of shocked pairs of eyes later, Arthur held Merlin in his arms, in the middle of the crowd. His eyes only ever directed at Merlin.

“Freaking hell, Merlin. I never wanted you to burn yourself at the stake. I just wanted the people to understand who you are and what you have done for this land.  
I wanted to show them your loyalty.”, he whispered, still in shock at what Merlin had been about to do.  
“NEVER, scare me like that again!”, he insisted, the tears finally streaming freely again.

“You´re – you´re not mad?”

“How could I ever think a sorcerer is evil, if the first thing I see him do is make a butterfly for a baby dragon to play with. God you´re such an idiot!”, Arthur repeated and laughed and hugged Merlin even closer. 

The whispering got louder, as Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin´s forehead and held him up, to look him into his face once more.  
“Merlin – I want you to be our court sorcerer, as soon as I´ve lifted the ban on magic.”

Merlin´s eyes widened. 

“You can´t say no, by the way.”

“You mean – I won´t be your servant anymore?”

Arthur stared at him in confusion. “What the heck – that´s what you got from – no!  
But – er – I´ll make sure you´ll have a little less to do. Like – explain to you that the position of manservant actually means you have the power to command the other servants and tell them to do the parts you don´t want to do...”

“What? And you say that now?” Merlin almost shouted, but then laughed – again and again. In relieve of course.  
And finally, Arthur chimed in. And the knights and citizens as well, smiled in relief.  
They didn´t know how many of Arthur´s enemies had turned around now, knowing they didn´t ever have to fear the stake for using magic anymore.  
Let´s just say, Merlin had a lot less to do. 

Finally, the lands of Albion could be reunited. And Arthur and Merlin became the legends they were always destined to be.


End file.
